The Sixth Child: Asuka's Temptation
by NinjaBoy00
Summary: Third Impact is over and the world has returned to normal. Yet NERV is still operational in case of attack. The next child has been chosen, the sixth child, and even though he is almost as timid as Shinji he’s a better fighter than Asuka. AsukaXoriginal
1. Chapter 1

Third Impact is over and the world has returned to normal. Yet NERV is still operational in case of attack. The next child has been chosen, the sixth child, and even though he is almost as timid as Shinji he's a better fighter than Asuka, and unusually Asuka finds herself attracted to him. Asuka X original character

Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion. Yet the Original Characters I create I do own.

Chapter One:

It was morning and Shinji was cooking breakfast and Asuka was in the shower. Misato had taken off early to NERV and Shinji and Asuka were to report there after breakfast. The shower had turned off and Asuka came out in her usual red towel.

"Hey Third, is breakfast done yet?"

"I'm just finishing the bacon Asuka."

"Well hurry up, I'm hungry and we have to report to NERV."

"Didn't we just have sync tests yesterday," Shinji said in a disappointed voice.

"Misato said she had a surprise for us. Truthfully I don't even know why NERV is still up after Third Impact."

There were a few minutes of silence before Shinji broke it. "Breakfast is ready!"

"It's about time Third." Asuka went at her plate quick and finished before Shinji. Being her usual self she didn't wait for Shinji to finish but rather dragged him out of the room herself.

"Come on were going to be late."

"Asuka come on, it took me forever to make those pancakes."

Asuka and Shinji ran to NERV headquarters and met up with Rei at the gate. "Well if it isn't Wonder girl," Asuka said as she swiped her NERV identification card.

"Hello pilot Soryu and pilot Ikari," she said in her monotone voice.

"Good morning Rei," Shinji blurted out.

They walked to the command center where Misato and Ritsuko were working.

"Good morning Shinji, Rei, Asuka," said Misato.

"Good morning," the three pilots said in unison.

Asuka was getting irritated and started screaming. "Ok what did you bring us here for!"

Ritsuko started deciding to answer the rude girl's question. "Well we thought you might like to see the test results."

"Of what?" Shinji asked curiously.

"Take a look at the screen," Ritsuko answered "what's his sync scores?"

"It's incredible. He has a 96 sync score. That's higher than Shinji's or Asuka's scores from yesterday," the NERV employee explained.

"How is that possible!" Ritsuko asked in a shocked voice.

"WHAT? Who's scores and how can he score higher than me?" Asuka furiously asked.

"Those are the scores of the Sixth Child." Ritsuko explained.

"There is a sixth child?" asked Shinji.

Then an audio only came up on the screen and the sixth child began, "So how did my scores turn out?"

"Well you scored higher than any of our other pilots." Misato answered.

"Great, can I get out of here now?"

"Sure, you can come out and meet your new co-pilots." Misato answered

"Thank you."

The audio only symbol disappeared and the plug was moved from the testing facility. Misato went to meet the child at the exit, and brought him back to meet the other pilots. They walked down the hall way as the other three pilots curiously watch the new pilot. He wore an all black plugsuit which showed the six pack underneath. He had brown hair and big brown eyes. He was a little taller than Shinji but a little more muscular and had a naturally thin body. Misato started "Shinji, Rei, Asuka this is the sixth child Marc…um what's your last name?"

"I…don't actually have one."

"Ok… Marc this is Rei Ayanami, Shinji Ikari, and Asuka Langley Soryu."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you."

Rei began, "Hello Pilot Marc."

Shinji then welcomed his new co-pilot, "Hi, it's nice to meet you too."

Asuka just stared at him the same way she did to Shinji the first time she met him. Marc was a little confused as to what she was doing. But before he could ask Asuka spoke up, "How could you get a better sync score than the Great Asuka Langley Soryu!"

"I…I'm sorry," Marc said in an apologetic tone.

"Oh great, now we have another Shinji in the bunch, always apologizing."

Marc put his hand next to Misato's ear and whispered, "You were right, she is full of herself."

Misato then began again interrupting Asuka's senseless rambling, "Marc why don't you tell a little about yourself."

"Ok, I'm the same age as all of you, I'm really smart, I'm an expert at martial arts, I like instant ramen, and I speak a few different languages. I was born and raised in America which is also where my Eva was build. Oh speaking of which, Misato did my Eva get here yet?"

"Yes actually it came in yesterday. Would you all like to see it?"

"I bet it isn't as good as my Eva," Asuka said in a gloating tone.

Misato responded, "I think you'll be surprised Asuka."

Misato took the four children to where the American built Eva was being held. They all stood in front of it now. It was jet black in color except for its red eyes. But those eyes could send a chill threw anyone. Those eyes were pure evil.

Misato started again, "Well this is it the latest Eva. Unit 14 or as the Americans have named it Unit X. It can use any weapon your Evas can but with a few added features. It can run 100mph faster than what your Evas can, instead of a progressive knife it has a progressive samurai sword which was made at the pilots request, it shoots blades from the palm of its hands, comes with a built in jet pack, and is more maneuverable than the original Evas. It uses the S2 engine which eliminates the need of external power. But that isn't its best features. His Eva has an ability to move so fast it can't be seen but only for a brief amount of time."

"What! How come his Eva can do all that?" Asuka said looking at Marc with daggers in her eyes.

"Well if there's one thing we Americans are good at its making weapons."

Shinji and Misato got a slight chuckle out of that but Asuka was less amused.

"Misato I thought that Unit 04 exploded during the activation of its S2 engine."

"That's true Shinji but the problem was fixed with the mass production series. And his Eva has already successfully been activated and tested."

"Oh."

Misato started in again, "Hey why don't you guys show Marc to the cafeteria. I'm sure he must be hungry after his long flight."

"That would be a good idea Major Katsuragi," Rei said deciding finally to say something.

The three children escorted the fourth to the NERV cafeteria where they all got something to eat. They sat down and began to talk.

"So how do you like Japan?" Shinji asked.

"Well I've always wanted to visit this place actually but I haven't gotten to see much yet."

"Well we could show you around later." Shinji continued.

"Thanks that would be great." Marc answered.

Asuka was still a little angry but decided to start talking again. "So where are you staying?"

"Well actually the Major graciously…"

"What! You're staying with us. Are you kidding?" She cut him off mid sentence.

"You mean you live there too Asuka?"

"Well actually Misato, Asuka, and I all live there," Shinji explained.

"Wow that will be nice I guess."

They finished up and Shinji showed Marc to the boy's locker room where he changed out of his plug suit. Rei had already left so Asuka, Marc, And Shinji walked home together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Asuka and Shinji show Marc up to there apartment. They walk in and Marc is a little shocked at everything.

"Th…that's a lot of beer cans."

"Yeah, because Misato's a drunk," said Asuka.

"Oh."

"You can share a room with me I'll show you where it is." said Shinji.

"Thanks."

Shinji shows Marc to his room where there is already a bed waiting for him. He sets down his stuff and they go into the living room where they watch TV until Misato gets home. "Hey guys. Marc I see you found your way home."

"Yeah, thanks for letting me stay here major."

"Just call me Misato."

"Um…ok."

"Shinji you gonna start dinner? And is Asuka in the shower again?"

"Sure Misato and yes she is."

"Hey Shinji you need some help?"

"No thanks Marc, I got it."

Misato pulled out a beer and started drinking while Shinji started cooking while Marc just watched TV.

Shinji finished up and had set down the plates. Just as Marc sat down Asuka came into the room and sat down. Dinner was silent for a little while which was just the way Marc liked it. Until Asuka made a rude remark about the food, "You know Third you really screwed up the food this time. I think you burnt it a little. Why do you always have to fuck up?"

"I… I'm sorry Asuka."

"There you go apologizing again. You're so spineless."

Shinji just looked down into his plate but Marc who has still jet lagging was fed up with Asuka for today. "You shouldn't make fun of his cooking. I didn't see you helping with it."

"Mind your own business sixth."

"Geez, why do you always have to be such a bitch?"

"What? What did you say?"

Asuka got up and walked to the other side of the table. Shinji knew what was coming. Asuka had slapped him so many times before and they hurt like hell. Asuka glared at him as she moved her hand back and brought it towards his face. Marc just stuck to fingers on her wrist stopping her instantly.

'I didn't even see him get up,' Asuka thought.

'I've never seen someone block one of Asuka's slaps," Shinji thought in amazement.

Marc was standing up with his two fingers still on the inside of Asuka's wrist. But something had changed. His usual kind and timid eyes became as evil and his Eva's. Asuka, being one not to give up, threw a punch at his face which Marc caught. Using Asuka's own punch for support he did a front flip over her head landing behind her. There he kicked the back of both her knees knocking out her legs and bring her to the floor. After that his eyes reverted to normal. And he sat back down and continued eating.

Misato and Shinji watched in amazement. No one had ever beaten Asuka. Meanwhile Asuka was on the floor in shock of her defeat. 'How could I lose, to him? He made it look so easy. Not a mark on him. Like I was nothing.' She thought to herself.

Asuka got up and went to her room. Misato had finished up and went to bed telling Marc he will be going to school with Shinji and Asuka tomorrow and that he should sleep. Marc and Shinji went to there room and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Shinji woke up early and woke up Marc before he left the room. Marc had gotten up and headed to the shower. Shinji started on breakfast like he always does. Asuka had just gotten up and walked into the kitchen.

"Asuka you ok?"

"My pride is a little beat up but I'm fine. I'm going to go take a shower."

Shinji wasn't able to realize it before he could stop it. The shower was off so Asuka would have no clue. Asuka walked in to the bathroom and froze. In front of her was a completely naked Marc with his back facing her. He looked over his shoulder noticing her. "Good morning Asuka. Can I help you with something?" He said with no embarrassment in his voice.

"Oh… um… sorry… I guess I should have knocked."

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind." He said as he began to put his clothes on.

"Well I'll just leave now." She walked out closing the door behind her and mischievously thought to herself, 'Not bad.'

She walked back into the kitchen and sat at the table with Shinji.

"Asuka you ok?"

"Didn't you already ask me that?"

"W…well yeah but I mean after the whole walk in thing."

"He was totally fine with it. Unlike _someone_ who would be embarrassed out of his mind."

Marc came out and had breakfast and then the three of them left for school. Marc was assigned to all of the same classes as the other pilots. And like all new students he was introduced to the class.

"Hi. I'm Marc."

"Marc please take your seat." The teacher instructed.

"He doesn't look like he's from around here." A few kids commented.

Marc took an empty seat near the center of the room and began to listen to his teacher ramble on about chemistry. He knew everything he was talking about so he kind of spaced out until something caught his senses. He quickly moved his left hand up and caught a pencil aimed for his head without looking. He turned to see a shocked Shinji trying to figure how he knew it was coming. He then pointed to the laptop on the desk trying to get Marc to join the chat room.

A/N: Screen Names are as follows.

Shinji- Unit01

Asuka- RedGerman

Rei- First

Toji- SportsJock

Kensuke- CameraMan

Hikari- ClassRep

Marc- Shadow

You Have Entered **Shinji's Backdoor **

Unit01: Marc you there?

Shadow: Yeah, I'm here. Should we really do this during class?

SportsJock: Hey Shinji who's the new kid?

CameraMan: Doesn't look like he's from around here.

Unit01: He's from America and he's the Sixth child.

CameraMan: Damn it. Another one.

SportsJock: Nice to meet you. I'm Toji, the former fourth child.

Shadow: Nice to meet you too.

RedGerman has entered the room.

ClassRep has entered the room.

CameraMan: Oh no the demon has entered.

SportsJock: Run Away!

Shadow: Who are you calling a demon?

RedGerman: The stooges are talking to me but they better shut up if they know what's good for them.

Shadow: Why would they call you that Asuka, you're really nice.

CameraMan: What!

RedGerman: Th…thank you.

ClassRep: It's nice to meet you, I'm Hikari.

Shadow: Nice to meet you to. Which one are you?

ClassRep: The Girl with the brown hair in two low pigtails.

Shadow: Oh.

SportsJock: The demon already got to him.

RedGerman: Toji you better shut up.

SportsJock: Or you'll do what?

Marc then saw a red laptop fly across the room and hit Toji in the face. "I'll do that." Asuka proclaimed as she interrupted the class. Marc couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle. And then the teacher interrupted.

"Miss Soryu, would you please stop interrupting the class. And Marc do you find something funny?"

"No sir."

"Well then maybe you can explain how I got this equation. H2 + O2 H2O

Marc took a look at the equation written on the board and then started talking, "But… no one can answer that."

"Ha, so you were goofing off."

"No, that's not it. No one can answer that because your equation is wrong, it's unbalanced. The correct equation should be 2H2 + O2 2H2O."

The teacher looked back at the board and at his work. "Well Marc I guess your right," he said shamefully not wanting to admit his mistake. He then went back on teaching. Asuka was a little surprised, not because of the question he got right, but because he stood up for her after what she did. A few minutes later the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Marc took off before Shinji and Asuka hoping for a little alone time to think. 'Well that wasn't a bad first day. If they all go this way maybe I'm not as unlucky as I thought I was. Maybe I can finally forget my past.'

Marc realized then he was being followed. "Shinji, Asuka, you can come out now."

Shinji and Asuka came out from behind the curb they were hiding at. Asuka started a little disappointed, "How did you know we were following you?"

"It wasn't hard."

"The same way you knew that pencil was coming at you head," Shinji added in a serious voice.

"Oh, that, I'd prefer not to talk about that."

"Why not? What are you hiding?" Asuka stated a little annoyed.

"I'm not hiding anything. Just drop it!" With that Marc's eyes turned to their evil form.

Marc turned around and started walking and the other two followed. After a few minutes Asuka broke the silence. "By the way thanks for sticking up for me today."

"Well I meant it." Marc replied in a shy voice.

"Well it was really nice of you." Asuka said.

"So Marc do you want us to show around Tokyo 3 today," Shinji asked.

"Yeah I would really like that. Where will we you go?"

"Well there's a really great arcade not to far from here." Shinji stated eagerly.

"Cool lets go."

The three made their way to the arcade and played a few games and then went to the DDR machine in the back. Asuka and Shinji played doubles and Marc was impressed that their moves were in perfect sync. The point system would go up evenly after every move. The song finished and it was Marc's turn. He kept up the pace with a perfect after each move. The song finished up and they started to leave but Marc wanted to play one more game before they left.

"Hey guys just let me do something first."

"What?" Shinji asked.

"I want to play the crane game."

A/N: The game that has a crane that you pick up prizes with. Sorry if name is wrong.

Marc put in a 50 yen piece and slowly moved to a stuffed bear. He calculated the Geometry in his head to make sure he was perfectly lined up. He clicked the button and the crane dropped picked up the bear. The bear fell and Marc picked up out of the machine. "Wow Marc that was pretty good," Asuka said.

"Here." Marc said with the bear extended toward Asuka.

"Really?"

"Yeah go ahead."

"Um… thank you."

"You're welcome. So Shinji do you know any other place to go?"

"Well there are a few amusement parks and movie theaters but how about he save those for another day."

"Ok, I'm kind of hungry anyway."

The three Eva pilots went home and went to do different things until Misato got home. Marc did some homework while Shinji was thinking about what to make for dinner. Asuka just sat around and watched some TV. Misato walks in and sees everyone as she reaches for a beer. "So how was your first day at school Marc?"

"It was fine." He said as he returned to a book he was reading.

"Well that's good to know. Shinji what are you making?"

"Nothing special, just some ramen."

"Good I'm hungry," Misato stated.

They all sat down to eat as they usually do. Marc ate fairly quickly and got up. "Thank you for the meal Shinji."

"Um… you're welcome."

"Misato if it's ok with you could I go out for a walk?"

"Sure, just don't stay out to late."

"Thank you."

With that Marc left the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Marc looked up to see a full moon out and left the apartment complex. He kept walking to a nearby park he found. He sat on the bench and began to think. 'Well this is a fine mess I've gotten myself into. Oh well at least it's a nice place to stay. Was sort of hoping for some Eva action though. Oh well maybe something interesting will happen later.'

Back at the apartment Misato and the pilots were all heading to bed. Shinji had already gone to bed with his SDAT player in his ear as always. Misato had gone into Asuka's room to see if she was heading to bed.

"Hey Asuka are you going to sleep?"

"I haven't changed into my pajamas yet but yes I am."

"Hey where did you get that stuffed bear from?"

"Huh… oh… that…Marc won it for me," she said with a bit of affection in her voice.

"Reeeaaally," Misato said in a mischievous tone ", Asuka has a crush."

"What did you say! How could you possible even think that?"

"Ok, Ok, I'll lay off."

"You better! Oh by the way Misato do you know about…well you know… Marc's past."

"Why do you ask?"

"Well he got a little touchy about it today and I was sort of worried."

"Yes I do know, it's my job to know, but I can't tell you anything. It's not my business to go telling his secrets. You'll have to ask him if you want to know."

"Oh come on Misato."

"No I can't. Speaking of, Marc still isn't back yet. Would you mind going to look for him?"

"Why do I have to? He's a big boy he can take care of himself."

"I know but it's getting dark and I don't want him to get lost."

"Ok fine I'll go."

"Thank you Asuka. And when you find him I want you two back before tomorrow."

"Shut up."

Asuka left the apartment and started looking for about five minutes until she noticed Marc in the park sitting on the bench. She walked over and sat down next to him. "It's starting to get late."

"Sorry I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Just stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with."

"Ok." She said in a disappointed tone.

"You want to go back?"

"Let's just stay here and talk for a little."

"Ok what about."

"Well why don't you tell me where you learned to fight."

"Places"

"That's a little broad."

"So."

"Ok what about your family."

"Asuka, why don't you stop dodging?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not stupid Asuka. I know what you're trying to get at. If you want to ask something just ask it."

"I want to know about your past."

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that."

"Why not?"

"Because a man's past is his business. You shouldn't go around poking your noise in other people's business."

"But I want to know about you."

"Maybe someday I'll be able to tell you."

"Well could you make it soon?"

"I'll tell you when I get more comfortable around you. Now let's go home."

"Ok I can deal with that."

Marc and Asuka went back to the apartment and went to bed. Marc opened the door carefully to not wake Shinji. Asuka went to bed gripping the stuffed bear Marc won for her that day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Misato had just woken up to see Asuka at the table waiting for breakfast and Shinji cooking it. "Has Marc woken up yet?"

"No," Asuka replied.

"Fine I'll go wake him up."

Misato walked into the room and got closer to Marc's shoulder. An inch away from him he noticed and get up quickly and instinctively went into a defensive martial arts position.

"Hey, Marc, calm down. It's just me, you have to get up or you'll be late to school."

"Oh, sorry Misato. Thanks for waking me up."

"Hey don't worry about it. Now go get ready."

Marc went to eat breakfast with Shinji and Asuka. After they finished they left for school. It was relatively silent. When they got to class they joined Toji, Kensuke, Hikari, and Rei to talk before class. Kensuke started with his camera facing Marc, "There he is the newest pilot."

"Kensuke leave him alone, your embarrassing him," Hikari stated.

"He's probably just pissed off because another child made pilot before him," said Asuka.

Everyone got a chuckle out of that. Marc noticed Rei sitting there staring out the window.

"Hey Rei, are you ok."

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Rei said in her monotone voice.

"It's just that you seem lonely."

"I'm fine."

"Ok."

"Don't worry about her, she's always like that," Toji stated.

The teacher came in and began to teach. Another chemistry class that Marc faded in and out from. Shinji threw another pen at Marc which Marc caught again without looking. He turned to Shinji who was pointing to his laptop.

You Have Entered **Shinji's Backdoor **

Unit01: Everyone here?

Shadow: Here.

SportsJock: Here

CameraMan: Here

RedGerman has entered the room.

CameraMan: Take cover the demon's here.

RedGerman: Will you shut up!

Unit01: Yeah Kensuke it's starting to get a little old.

Shadow: And I noticed you didn't say that in the morning when she could have hit you.

RedGerman: Because he knows what I'll do to him.

CameraMan: Oh I'm so scared.

RedGerman: You better pray that lunch bell never rings.

Shadow: Hey maybe she'll give you a head start.

Unit01: I doubt it. Maybe I could sell tickets.

The teacher noticed typing and turned to Marc. "Well well, goofing off again I see. Maybe you'd like to answer this question." He pulled down a curtain to reveal an equation almost like he prepared for this. "What is the combination of Ag+ 2 NH3 end result?"

Asuka, being a college graduate recognized the question, 'That's not ordinary chemistry, that's coordination chemistry. How could he be expected to know that? That bastard,' she thought. Marc thought for a second and then said, "Ag(NH3)2+" Marc had a victorious look on his face because he knew he was right. The teacher got a little angry and went back to teaching. Fifteen minutes later the lunch bell rang and everyone saw Kensuke run out of the class room. Shinji turned to Asuka and said, "I didn't know he could run that fast." The rest of the day went on as usual and when the final bell rung Marc met up with Shinji to head home. "Hey Shinji you want to walk home together."

"Sure why don't we go get Asuka and we can all walk home together."

"That's a good idea but where is Asuka?"

"She's probably at her locker."

"Don't worry, I'll go get her and meet you at the front gate."

Marc ran toward Asuka's locker as Shinji headed to the gate to wait Marc turned the corner and saw Asuka stepping on a bunch of love letters. "Wow that's a lot of them."

"Yeah I get these every day."

"And you just stomp on them?"

"Well yeah, it's not like anybody in this school is good enough for me. There just interested in my body."

"Too bad they can't see past your body and your scary personality to see the great person you are underneath."

"Um… thank…you," Asuka said with a blush on her face.

"What! Is that the great Asuka Langley Soryu blushing?"

"Oh shut up!"

"HaHaHa"

"Don't make me hurt you."

"Oh so you want a rematch."

"Yeah I do," She said as she ran to him. She jumped up into the air and did a frontflip with her heel coming toward Marc. Marc eyes changed at this moment and reverted to their evil form. Marc sidestepped as Asuka's axe kick hit the floor. He got down and put his hands on the floor for support as he used one his own two legs to sweep her legs off the ground landing her on her back. He then flipped his waist bringing one of his legs up in his own axe kick and then brought it down stopping only an inch away from her face. "That wasn't bad Asuka. Maybe a few more years and you might be a challenge. Here let me help you up."

Marc reached down to help her up. Asuka grabbed his hand and stood up. 'He did it again. I didn't even have a chance," she thought.

"Hey Asuka we have to go, Shinji's waiting for us at the gate.

"O…ok."

"We shouldn't keep him waiting for ever."

They headed to the gate in silence until Asuka broke the silence, "Hey Marc, where did you learn to fight like that."

"Asuka I told you where."

"Oh, yeah, guess I just forgot."

They met up with Shinji at the gate, and headed home. They walked a little until Marc noticed something. "Hey guys, could you go ahead without me I have to take care of something."

"What is it?" Shinji asked.

"If I could tell you I would but I can't. So please don't ask questions."

"Ok Marc we'll leave you. Come on Asuka."

"Ok Shinji."

Marc waited until they had turned the corner and then walked down a dark alley and looked into the shadows and said, "What are you doing here?"

"Disappointed to see me?" A man in an American army uniform walked out.

"No General, just a little unexpected."

"Are we being watched?"

Marc took a second to sense everything around him. His eyes partial widened as he noticed Asuka spying around the corner. 'She must have made some excuse to ditch Shinji. Damn it,' he thought.

"Marc, are we being watch?"

"No sir."

"Good, how is your mission going?"

"You mean piloting Eva, nothing so far."

"Well I'm here to warn you, SEELE is back up and they may plan an attack any day now."

Marc had a disappointed look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing sir."

"Marc, you're like a son to me. I know how much you want a normal life, but you have to face it, your not normal."

"I know sir. I had just hoped that maybe with the other pilots, kids like me, I could…"

"Start over."

"Yes."

"Marc, hopefully one day you can, but for now enjoy this life while you can."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and by the way, nice choice with the German girl." Asuka's eyes widened as she listen.

"Wha…what do you mean sir?"

"You don't think I can't see that you like her." He looked at Marc with a mischievous face.

"Yeah I guess I do." He said in a soft voice.

"Well that's all for now."

"Always a pleasure sir." Marc walked out of the alley and Asuka quickly got out of sight. Marc walked home to find Shinji working on some homework and Asuka watching some TV. "Hey you're home. Is everything taken care of?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah all set." Marc walked into his room as Asuka watched him walk in there. He stayed there on his bed until Shinji called, "Hey Marc dinner is ready."

He walked out to see Asuka, Misato, and Shinji waiting on the table. Misato already had made her way threw two beer cans. "So guys, how was school today?"

"Same as usual," Asuka said.

Marc finished up dinner quickly and asked Misato the same question as last night. She gave her consent and Marc took off to the same park he went to the night before. Asuka went to her room and layed on her bed thinking about what she had seen today. 'What did he mean not normal? Is SEELE really back? How would the American know and we don't? I have to learn more about him.' She got up and ran to the living room. "Misato I'm going out."

"Ok just be back soon."

"I will."

She ran out and thought about were to start looking then it hit her, the park. She ran down to the park where she found Marc practicing his marital arts. "So that's how you get good at fighting, huh?"

He turned and looked at her. "Are you following me Asuka?"

"No, of course not! Don't flatter yourself."

"You want to sit down?" he asked as he pointed to the bench they sat at last time they where here.

"Sure." They sat down and began talking.

"Asuka, I know you were listening to me earlier today."

"When did you realize it?" she asked a little surprised.

"When the General asked me to check if we were being watched."

"You knew the whole time!"

"Yeah."

"And you didn't rat me out."

"No. I didn't see any harm in it. That is, until he started talking about you. You heard everything didn't you."

"Yes I did."

"Well then I guess you know how I feel about you."

"Yeah I do. And I think I feel the same way."

Marc blushed at what she had just said. "Really?"

"Yeah, why not? You see the inner me. No one has ever seen that part of me before."

"So, do you want to go out some time?"

She giggled a little and said, "Sure I'd really like that."

"Really!"

"Yes really."

"You sure I'm good enough for the great Asuka Langley Soryu."

"You're plenty good enough," she said as she looked into his eyes.

"So is there anything else you want to know?"

"Yes actually. Is SEELE really back?"

"Yes unfortunately, I had wished this normal life would last a little longer. But don't worry we can take them."

"What was your life like before this?"

"I'll tell you, after a few dates go by. Ok?"

"Fine we'll play it your way."

They got up and headed back to the apartment were they headed to their rooms. Asuka went to sleep still gripping the bear Marc gave to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

It was Sunday and there was no school today. Misato and Shinji were at the table while Asuka was looking in the refrigerator for some juice. Marc was sleeping in. Shinji started, "Hey Asuka, since your up could you go and wake Marc up."

"Huh? Sure, I guess?" She walked over to Marc's room and toward his bed and looked at him for a second. She noticed he was sweating buckets and tossing and turning. She started shaking him, "Marc get up!"

"NO!" Marc screamed as he got up sitting on his bed. Then he started to breathe heavily as he noticed his face and shirt covered in sweat. "Marc, are you ok?"

"Asuka? What happened?"

"You were dreaming. I think you had a nightmare. What were you dreaming about?"

"Hey Asuka, Marc, you guys ok in there?" Misato asked from the table.

Marc walked out of the room and looked at Misato and Shinji, "I'm fine."

He headed to the bathroom and took of his shirt. He splashed some water on his face to wake himself up. "It was only a dream."

Misato was standing in the door, "Are you ok Marc?"

"Yeah Misato, I'm ok."

"What were you dreaming about?"

"I'd prefer not to talk about it."

"Ok that's your right. Here." She tossed him a fresh shirt and he put it on.

"Thank you."

"No problem, now go have some breakfast."

"Ok."

'I hope he'll be ok.' Misato thought.

Marc went to eat breakfast with the rest of his roommates. He ate slowly because he wasn't really that hungry. "So Marc what do you want to do today?" Asuka asked

"Well I didn't really have anything planned. Maybe I'll just read a book or something."

"What! Did you forget you have a date with me today?"

"What? T…t…today?"

"Yeah. How about we go to the amusement park today?"

"O…ok."

"Great I'll go get ready." Asuka got up and headed to her room. Marc got up quick and went to find Misato.

"Misato! Can I talk to you in private for a second?"

"Um…ok." Misato followed Marc into her room and closed the door. Then Marc started rambling on.

"Misato I need help. I have a date with Asuka today and I don't know what to do. I don't know what to say or how to act or or or…"

"Hold on second. Calm down. Are you telling me someone as good looking as you has never been on a date?"

"Misato I think considering my past I really didn't have time for dating."

"How did you know I knew?" The room instantly had a more serious tone to it.

"It's your job isn't it?"

"Yes it is. Ok I'll help. Where are you guys going?"

"An amusement park."

"Well knowing Asuka, she'll probably want to go on all of the roller coasters. So after all that shaking she'll probably get real clingy so try to relax. Just calm down and be yourself. Go put on something nice and let her win at a few games."

"Thanks Misato I owe you one."

"Hey don't worry about it. Just don't go get her drunk."

"You should take your own advice." Marc said as he ran out of the room.

"Why that little bastard."

Marc ran into his room and put on something casual, a pair of blue jeans and a gray muscle shirt. He fixed his fair and brushed his teeth. Misato came into his room and threw something at him. "What are these?"

"Breath mints, just incase you get lucky."

Marc looked at her with a smile and said "Thanks."

He sat on the couch and called a cab. He put a few thousand yen in his pocket and waited a bit. "I'm ready."

Marc turned toward Asuka's door way to see her standing there in a red dress. It came down in a v-neck showing enough cleavage. The dress had a cut in one of the legs so you could see her thigh. It came down to just below her knees. Marc just froze with his mouth wide open. "Stop drooling."

"S…sorry it's just, wow."

"Yeah I know."

"So you ready to go?"

"Yeah, the cabs out front."

"Great let's go."

"Right behind you." Marc and Asuka got into the cab and told the driver to go to the amusement park. It wasn't to far from the apartment so they got there in about 15 minutes. "Looks like were here," said Asuka."

"Yeah, what do you want to do first?" Marc got out and handed the driver 1500 yen.

"I want to go on the roller coasters"

'Thank you, Misato' Marc thought. "Ok let's go get tickets."

Marc and Asuka walked up to the entrance and asked for tickets.

"Two please," Marc said.

"Hey haven't I seen you two somewhere before?" the cashier asked as he got both tickets.

"Yeah, I'm Asuka Langley Soryu. The second child and your savior."

"And I'm Marc, the sixth child."

"You're both pilots?"

"Yes," Asuka answered.

"Well then the tickets are free," he handed Marc the tickets, "You two have fun."

"Gee thanks." Marc said.

"Let's go Marc, I want to go on the roller coaster."

"Ok Asuka, I'm coming."

The park was fairly empty. After third impact people had to work a lot more to get everything back to normal. So there weren't really big lines. Asuka dragged Marc to the tallest roller coaster she could find. "Come on Marc this is going to be fun."

'This girl is crazy' Marc thought.

They got on and the ride started. It went up like any other coaster and came down into three loops, some time upside down, and some how some time going backwards. Marc still couldn't grasp that part. They got of and Asuka started, "Wasn't that awesome!"

"Yeah, it was amazing. I especially liked the part where we left my internal organs behind. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go give Shinji back the breakfast he cooked."

"Hey we're not done yet. We still have three more coasters to go."

'This girl is trying to kill me.' Marc thought.

Three coasters later.

"See that wasn't so bad."

"I guess it was fun." Like Misato said she was clinging to his arm. "Hey Asuka do you want some cotton candy?"

"Sure, I'd love some." They walked over to the cotton candy stand and Marc handed the guy 200 yen. He handed Asuka the cotton candy and they went to play some games.

"Damn it."

"Haha. I beat you again. What else do you expect from the great Asuka Langley Soryu?"

"Yeah, how could I possibly hope to compete?"

"Well as long as you know your place."

"You want to go get some food?"

"Sure, how about hamburgers?"

"That sounds great."

Marc and Asuka walked to a burger stand not to far away and order. Marc paid for it and they sat down. "So Asuka are you having fun?"

"Yes actually I am. I'm sort of surprised you sat threw all of those roller coasters."

"Well I couldn't let you go on your own; or rather I wanted to be with you."

"Thank you."

"Well I like being around you. I can't describe it."

"Marc I have something to ask you."

"What is it Asuka?"

"What were you dreaming about when I woke you up today?"

"Oh…that…well you know dreams Asuka, you never remember what they were when you wake up."

Asuka wasn't stupid; she knew he was dodging the question.

"Yeah I guess your right." There was some silence for a little bit and then Marc broke it because he couldn't take seeing her like this.

"Asuka I'm sorry that I can't tell you what you want to know."

"Look, Marc. I know what it's like to have a dark past and I know it's not easy to tell other people about it."

"You do."

She took a serious tone. "My family isn't what you would call, ideal."

"I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry about?"

"I know that know one should have to go threw that type of pain."

"I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you my past if you tell me yours. If we do that we will be bonded by our pasts. You'll be one of the few people that know the truth about me and I'll be one of the few to know the truth about you. I'll start first."

Marc was surprised and didn't know what to say. "Thank…you Asuka." He was barely able to say that.

"I just want to try to help you. Ok I'll start. My mother, Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu, was the head scientist of NERV's Evangelion Project. But … after one of the test she went insane. She began to believe that my doll was the real me and referred to the real me as "the girl over there." Asuka was really hurt by this point. "Then I was chosen to be a pilot and I went to tell her. But when I got to her I found that she had hung herself with the doll she thought was me in hand. From that day I promised myself that I wouldn't cry and I would depend only on myself. After that my father went and married a woman named Langley and Kaji became my legal guardian. All of my showing of is just to reinforce my unstable ego and a hope that people won't forget my name. After the fifteenth angel made me relive all these memories I had an emotional breakdown. I lost the will to live and couldn't pilot Eva. I later realized that I didn't want to die and finally snapped out of it. And that's everything."

"Asuka I'm so sorry."

Asuka snapped out of it and got back to normal. "Ok, your turn."

Marc began in a sad and serious tone, "When I was very young my parents didn't want me. I was found in a garbage can in the middle of nowhere. I always believed that my parents thought I wasn't good enough for them. So after that I bounced around a few orphanages trying my hardest to excel at everything to prove I was good enough. That was accompanied with a time of withdrawal and later a depression. My depression was accompanied with a few suicide attempts. After that I was recruited by a military program trying to raise exceptional solders. There I excelled in every area and stood out from the normal kids. So they created a special program for me. They educated me in a wide range of subjects including science, mathematics, languages, army strategy, ect. They even hired a martial arts expert from this country to teach me. You see my martial art is actually Japanese ninjutsu. That is why I can sense things like the pencil and people watching me. I was thought to sense killing intent in people and therefore detect things without having to look. They considered me to be a prodigy. From that I gained a close relationship with the General of the U.S. Army. He became my legal guardian and offered to adopt me a few times, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. After that I was chosen to be the sixth child and to pilot the U.S.'s new Eva, Unit 14. That brings me to where I am today."

"Marc, I… don't know what to say."

"Well now you know. Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Yes, one more thing. When you fight your eyes change, why do they do that?"

"Well it's another martial arts thing. Because of my skill and my dark past my instructor taught me a very difficult technique. To put it simply, when I need to, I relive all the memories in my past allowing me to build up a lot of killing intent in myself. This makes me a lot stronger."

"Marc…"

"Do you want to go home?"

"Yeah I think that would be a good idea."

Back at the apartment.

"Hey Shinji, are Marc and Asuka back yet?"

"No Misato."

"Where could those two be? It's getting late."

"Maybe they're sitting on the bench in front of the apartment."

"That's not a bad idea. I'll go check."

Misato headed to the door and opened it. She froze as she saw Marc and Asuka making out in front of the door. They noticed her and looked at her for a second, "Hi Misato," Marc said.

"Get in here," she said as she grabbed them as she pulled them in and closed the door. "What will the neighbors think?"

"That's one lucky boy," Marc said in a joking manner.

"Asuka, I didn't think you'd let him get that far on a first date."

"Well what can I say? I like him. Now if you don't mind I'm going to my room." Asuka left to her room and Misato turned to Marc. "And what do you have to say for your self?"

He got up and handed something to Misato, "Just one thing, thank you." Marc walked away as Misato looked at what he had handed her. It was the breath mints she had given him earlier only it was a little emptier now.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Marc woke up and woke up Shinji. "Hey Shinji it's time to get up."

"Ok, I'm up."

They went and got ready as Asuka was just waking up. Misato had already left for NERV while they were eating breakfast. Shinji and Marc were exchanging homework answers at the table while Asuka just started at Marc affectionately. They finished up breakfast and headed for school. Marc was trying to help Shinji prepare for the math test they had today while Asuka was still beaming from last night. She was reliving the events in her head. They got to school and met up with Kensuke, Hikari, and Toji. Asuka didn't hesitate to slap Kensuke across the face. "Ouch!"

"That was for yesterday you asshole."

"I'm sorry!"

Marc turned to Shinji, "So is that what it's like when one of her slaps makes contact?"

Shinji rubbed his own cheek and said, "No usually it hurts a lot more. Actually you're probably the only person to ever stop one of her slaps."

The teacher came in and said. "Ok everyone sit down and get ready to take your math test."

Everyone sat down and the teacher handed out the test. 'I know this, I can handle this,' Shinji thought. The test started and fifteen minutes passed when it happened. The emergency siren went off warning of an attack on Tokyo 3. The four pilots stood up and in unison said, "Not again."

'I had hoped for a little more time.' Marc thought.

'After all that and I still have to pilot. At least I got out of this test; I was so going to fail." Shinji thought.

The rest of the class had gone to the safety zone. "Shinji, Rei, Asuka, we have to get to NERV." Marc shouted.

"Finally some action," Asuka shouted.

"That is so like you," Shinji and Rei said in unison.

It took them ten minutes to get to NERV and another five minutes to get into their plug suits. They went to the command center to find out what was going on. "Good you're here." Ritsuko started. "SELLE is back and they have launched three new Evas to attack us. They are similar to the Eva's Asuka fought before Third Impact."

The Commander interrupted, "Your job is to destroy the Eva's. Understood?"

"Yes sir," the three pilots said in unison.

Then Marc took one step forward and addressed the Commander, "Commander Ikari, I request permission to take on all three Evas alone. By doing this I can prove myself as a competent pilot and put my fellow pilots out of danger."

"Do you have any idea what you're asking?"

"Yes I do and I accept full responsibility for the outcome."

"Ok if you feel that strongly about it. Permission granted."

"Thank you."

Misato protested, "You Americans really are stupid aren't you! Do you have any idea how dangerous this is!"

"Yes Misato I do. Don't worry about me."

Commander Ikari interrupted, "Prep Unit 14 for launch and Marc go get into your Eva."

Marc went to get into his Eva when Asuka came up behind him. "Marc, please be careful. These Evas don't die they just keep coming."

"Don't worry about me Asuka. I'm a big boy; I can take care of myself. I always have. Hey when I get back do I get a victory kiss."

Asuka put on a joking face and said, "We'll see."

"I'll take that."

Marc ran to his Eva and got everything ready. Then Misato came up on the intercom. "Marc you ready?"

"Always."

"Eva launch!"

Unit 14 shot up to the surface and located the Evas. "Marc they're right in front of you," Ristuko said.

"I can see that Ritsuko."

The Evas turned to face Marc and looked for a few seconds. Marc ran up and jumped, did a front flip with the heel coming down on the Eva's head slamming it into the ground. Marc put his hand on the Eva's head and shot thousands of blades from his hands stapling it to the ground. One of the Eva's took of into the air and Marc followed with his jetpack. The Eva came at him with full force. Marc caught the head in his hands and it pushed him back into a mountain. With the Eva still pushing against him he broke its neck and quickly moved to avoid the third Eva coming at him. Both Eva's landed and started a hand to hand fight. The Eva got a bite on Marc and blood started coming out. He grabbed the top of the head and ripped it from the rest of the body. The Eva dropped and Marc said, "See Misato, mission accomplished." He turned around and started walking back to the hanger when Misato yelled, "Marc behind you." Marc looked behind to see one of the Eva's swing their blades at him.

"Shit," Marc said as he jumped up to get away. He turned around to see all three Evas back.

"Marc I told you they come back," Asuka screamed into the intercom.

"Don't worry I got this." Marc's eyes changed and they became as evil as his Eva's.

"Dr. Akagi his sync ratio is rising."

"What is it at?"

"He's at 98…99…100. He's at a 100 sync ratio."

"But that's impossible. How could he do that?" the doctor question.

"This is where the fun begins." Marc said into the intercom in an evil voice.

Marc pulled out his progressive sword and looked at all three carrying their blades. He noticed one was away from the other two. It was the one he stapled into the ground. He shot blades at the two standing next to each other and they defend not know that it was a distraction. As soon as he fired his Eva disappeared into thin air.

"Where did his Eva go?" Ritsuko demanded.

"This is his Eva's special ability. It's moving to fast it can't be seen." Misato explained.

Marc's Eva appeared behind the third Eva standing on its own. He then preformed a series of six cuts separating the Eva into six different pieces. "That's one down."

He had completely destroyed it. He then disappeared again. He moved around the other two Eva's so fast it looked like there were an army of his Eva surrounding the two others. The command center could only watch at how bad he was about to destroy the other two Evas. "Barrage of a thousand blades," he shouted as he started his attack. The two Evas were being cut from every direction and they could even see their attacker. He was moving to fast to be seen. Before long the only thing left of the two Evas were the bite sized pieces left on the ground. Marc stood there and flipped his sword to get the blood off. He then walked backed to the hanger as he said, "See Misato, mission accomplished." He walked back into the command center with his normal eyes. Everyone looked at him in awe of how easily he had taken out his enemies and in fear of how gruesomely he had done it.

"Good work, Marc. I expected nothing less."

"Thank you Commander."

He turned to his fellow pilots, Misato, Ritsuko, and the rest of the NERV employees and said, "See, I told you not to worry"

"Yeah I guess we should've had more confidence in you."

"Thank you, now can we go home? I'm sort of tired."

"I bet, after attaining 100 sync ratio." Ritsuko said.

"Is that a complement or a question Dr. Akagi?"

"A little bit of both."

"Why, I can't get a 100 sync ratio?"

"It's just improbable."

"True, but not impossible."

"Come on guys go change and we can go home." Misato said.

The four pilots left and Misato started walking until Ritsuko stopped her and said, "Misato, keep on eye on him."

Misato and the pilots got into her car and she dropped Rei. After that they went home.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok that is the first seven chapters. The rest will be longer and a lot better. Sorry but I'm sort of new to this. I will also begin putting Author Notes at the end seeing as how I have not been doing that. As soon as I get a few reviews I will put up chapter 8 which will be really good. If you have any idea's for later chapters please send them to me. Also if you have any complaints you can send those to. Please Review so I know that you're reading. Thank you very much.


End file.
